


Coffee and M&Ms

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Richard Armitage - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) and Richard are costars working on a film together in a strange country. While rehearsing, (Y/N) falls off her spooked horse and has to be rushed to the hospital. Richard stays by her side and tries to figure out his feelings for his younger friend and costar.





	Coffee and M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Injured reader, fluff}

He kept picturing it. He kept hearing you cry out as you fell to the ground with a thud. No matter how he rushed, he couldn’t get to you fast enough. He knelt next to you, holding your hand, brushing your cheek. He couldn’t stand the look of you as you lie flat on your back, your legs curling in agony. He locked onto your wide eyes, “You’re okay,” he chanted.

But he knew you weren’t. You had fallen off your horse as you rehearsed the scene that was to be shot the next day. You tried to catch yourself and ended up injuring your arm and knocking the wind out of your lungs. For a long moment, he knew you were scared. Your pained gaze was fixed on him and he wished he could take your place. He only hoped it wasn’t worse than it looked.

He watched the ambulance take you away, gutted that they wouldn’t allow him to stay with you. The director cancelled rehearsals for the rest of the night and Richard immediately ran to your trailer. He grabbed the stained, ripped, much too large sweatshirt sitting on your chair because he knew it was your favorite. He packed you an extra change of clothes, feeling himself flush as he touched them. Before running out the door, he took the book he had seen you reading and your hair brush and tooth brush sitting on the counter.

Now, he sat in a cab. All he could see were red lights in front of him. His leg jostled and he wrung his hands together as the scene kept rolling in his mind. Can’t this damn car go any faster?

He knew he had a right to be concerned about you. You co-starred in the movie he was currently working on and you had grown friendly during the many hours on set. He appreciated your kind smile, your long conversations, and how you always laughed at his bad jokes. Though you were much younger than him, something between you and him just clicked. I’m just a friend, a friend is allowed to be worried, he told himself.

He bent low to look out the window. “Is that it? Is that the hospital?”

“Yeah,” the cab driver said.

Richard dug through his wallet. “I’ll get out here, thanks. Keep the change.” He shoved the money at the man and slammed the door behind him, running through the street despite the loud horns honking at him.

He sped up the block, his duffle of your things bouncing on his hip. He rushed inside and up to the nurse at the desk. “(Y/N, Y/L/N), I’m here to see (Y/N, Y/L/N). Can you tell me what room she’s in?”

“I’m sorry sir, I can only give that information out to family,” the nurse said with a concerned look in her eye.

“She has no family here,” he said, exasperated. “I’m her fam-”

“Richard!”

He looked down the hall to see your dresser and makeup artist calling him. He jogged to her, dodging doctors and nurses he barely noticed. “Where’s (Y/N)? How is she?”

She led him to your room. “She’s alright. Tired. They’re keeping her here overnight.”

“Why?” he hardly let her finish. Nothing was moving fast enough for him.

“She has a cracked rib.”

“What?” He stood a few feet from the doorway and finally saw you. You looked so small in the hospital bed with your arm bandaged in a sling. He whispered your name, more to himself than anyone else.

“I hate to say this, but I have to go back to the set. Can you-”

“I’ll stay with her,” he said. He didn’t even notice the woman leave. He took a breath and slid in the room.

When you heard him, your face lit up. “Richard, hey.”

He wanted to laugh at your nonchalant greeting but it wouldn’t come. He sat next to your bed. “How are you?”

Your head fell back on the pillow. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

His eyes followed the line of your IV from your small, cold hand to all the machines surrounding you. “A broken arm and cracked ribs don’t qualify as fine,” he said.

“It’s only sprained.” You laughed when Richard rolled his eyes, which was a mistake. You sucked in a breath and winced as pain shot through your chest. When it passed, you noticed he was holding your hand. You stared at it, amazed how his long fingers completely encased yours. But then it was gone.

“I brought some of your things,” he said, setting your book on the table next to you. “I didn’t know how long you’d be here. Are you cold?” He pulled out your old sweatshirt and gently wrapped it securely around your shoulders. You leaned back into it and smiled.

“This is my favorite, you know. It’s my dad’s but I steal it whenever I travel.”

“Bandit,” he murmured with a smirk. He leaned toward you and pulled the ripped sleeves further onto your shoulders and tied them around your neck. You felt his breath on your cheek and shivered. You knew he noticed when he grabbed the blanket behind his chair and set it on your legs.

“Thank you,” you said. “And thank you for bringing my things.”

He sighed and knitted his fingers together. “I was worried about you, (Y/N).” He couldn’t look at you. His brow was deeply furrowed and his lips were pressed into a fine line. “I-” he shook his head.

You nodded, knowing how lost you’d feel if he was the one in the hospital bed. You knew he cared for you, but only as a grown man cares for a little girl. That’s all your relationship would ever be. But still, you thought of how he looked at you as you laid on the ground beneath your horse. There was something in his eyes, something more than just friendly concern.

You watched his fingers turn white with his grip and his hair wave as he shook his head again, at a loss for words. “I’m glad you were there today. I don’t know what I wouldn’t done without you,” you said.

His eyes raised to you. “(Y/N), I-”

“Just coming in to check on our patient here, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?” The nurse rushed in and asked you simple questions. She took your vitals and rambled on in a thick accent. The entire time, you stared at Richard who was standing in the corner. Deep lines of worry etched themselves into his face and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

When the nurse left, he reached back into his duffle and pulled out a bag of M&Ms. “Smuggled these in for ya. I know they’re you’re favorite.”

“Yes!” you cried. “Rip ‘em open!” You patted the bed and he sat on the edge of it facing you. He poured a pile of candy into his hand and held them out to you, letting you pick out all the blue ones.

“You’re mad, you know that?” 

“You’re the one who encourages me,” you said with a mouth full. You continued to pick through the M&Ms in his hands. “Don’t even try to tell me they all taste the same.”

“I know better than to say something like that,” he said through a smirk.

You grinned at him, trying not to laugh. “You know me so well.” You started to lean back into the bed and whimpered in pain.

“Wait, wait,” he said, setting the candy down and standing next to you. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and set his hand on the back of your neck. He eased you back and pushed your hair aside, his finger lightly brushing your cheek. “You should rest,” he said.

You looked at the clock on the wall and realized you two had talked together for hours and it was almost past midnight. He set his bag in your reach and started for the door. “I’m going to get a charger at the gift shop, do you want anything?”

“You don’t have to stay here tonight. Really, I’ll be alright.”

“I’m not leaving you here alone, (Y/N). Go to sleep, I’ll be back in a minute.”

He left and you were secretly glad he was staying with you. You were nervous to stay alone in a hospital in another country. Terrified, really. But Richard always made everything seem okay.

You woke in the middle of the night. Richard was seated in the chair and bent over your bed, his head laying on his arm. Though he slept soundly, his hand gripped yours protectively. For the first time that day, he looked peaceful, more like the Richard you knew.

Your eyes ran over his sleeping features, his long eyelashes, his loose lips, and you smiled. Your fingers brushed through his thick, black hair. “Rich,” you whispered.

He lifted his head, his brows high and sleepy. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But you’re not. You’re gonna ruin your back.”

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving.” His voice was even lower than usual if possible, which made you chuckle.

“Then lay next to me.” It came out of your mouth before you could stop it, but you were glad. With much effort, you scooted to one side of the bed.

“(Y/N), no. I’m fine.”

“Rich, get in here.”

He stared at you for a moment, and then carefully sat on the bed and leaned back, as if he would break you.

“I have a cracked rib, I’m not made of glass,” you said, making him chuckle. He reached his arm behind your head and you nuzzled into his shoulder as much as you could while lying on your back. As you drifted off, you felt his fingers playing with your hair and his lips on your forehead.

In the morning, you awoke alone. You wondered if it was all a dream. If it was, it was a good dream, you thought. Then you turned to the table next to the bed and saw a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers with a note:

Went for coffee and more M&Ms. My back is fine.

R

You laughed out loud, remembering too late the pain it would bring. But it was all worth it.


End file.
